Trial by Campfire
by sasha1600
Summary: Gibbs decides that Tim and Tony need a Marine-ish bonding exercise. Warning: discussion of spanking of adults. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Trial by (Camp)fire**

**Summary:** Gibbs decides that Tim and Tony need a Marine-ish bonding exercise. **Warning:** discussion of spanking of adults. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

A/N: This is part of my 'Lessons' series and builds on a larger plot arc. This takes place shortly after the events in Tangled Webs.

**Warning: This story is part of a discipline series that contains the spanking of adults. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

Gibbs glanced in the rear view mirror. Tim's restless fidgeting had caught his eye. Two hours into the early-morning drive, the destination still unknown to the younger man, he was clearly trying to decide if falling asleep was allowed.

A sideways glance revealed that Tony had no such qualms, and was sleeping soundly with his head resting against the passenger-side window.

Gibbs smiled to himself, amused by the difference between his two boys.

DiNozzo had been the one who had protested loudly when he had woken him up with a 5am phone call and orders to cancel any plans for the weekend and be downstairs ready to go in ten minutes, dressed casually and wearing hiking boots. But once he had realised that Gibbs wasn't going to explain, and wasn't going to change his mind about whatever he had planned, he'd settled down and let Gibbs take control. Now, he was relaxed enough to doze off.

McGee had made less of a fuss about the unexpected excursion. However, he'd spent the entire trip watching him with a rabbit-like alertness, unable to relax in the face of uncertainty.

Without warning his passengers, Gibbs veered off the highway onto an unpaved country road. As expected, the rough transition awakened Tony, who looked around in obvious confusion and rubbed at his head, which had bumped loudly against the window at the jolt. He pretended to ignore the not-very-surreptitious 'where the hell is he taking us' look that the two younger men exchanged. After a few miles, he turned the car onto an even bumpier dirt track.

Finally, he pulled off into a small clearing, nodding with satisfaction that it was still unchanged from how he remembered it. The narrow stream burbled merrily in the warm sunshine. A stone-ringed fire pit showed no signs of recent use. When he shut off the engine, the silence was almost deafening.

Gibbs popped the trunk and got out without a word, smiling at the frantic scrabbling with seatbelts as his two agents hastened to join him. By the time they reached his side, he had already hauled two rucksacks out of the trunk and dumped them unceremoniously on the ground. He shoved a bed roll at each of the younger men and slammed the trunk shut.

'I'll be back for you Sunday evening.'

He turned towards his still-open door, ignoring the outraged but incoherent complaints. He reached under his seat and pulled out a satellite phone and an extra battery and passed them both to McGee.

'That's for _emergencies_ only. And no, being left out here does _not_ constitute an emergency. If you use that thing, one of you had better be bleeding.'

'Boss?'

Gibbs got in behind the wheel. Before he slammed the door shut, however, he took pity on McGee's stricken expression and decided to explain.

'Survival training. Have fun, boys.'

He gave them a sideways smile, hoping to convey his confidence that they were up to the challenge he'd surprised them with.

Gibbs cut off their loud protests by pulling his door closed and starting the car.

The looks on the two men's faces as he drove away almost made him relent, but he forced himself to keep driving.

He'd been considering taking Tim and Tony out for some Marine-style teambuilding since he'd found out about DiNozzo tormenting his partner with exaggerated accounts of discipline he'd received at his boss's hands. McGee's more recent lack of confidence in his partner, which had resulted in a painful and worrying spider bite, had convinced him to do something sooner rather than later. He wasn't overly concerned – it was more sibling bickering than a serious inability to work together, but they could definitely use a refresher course in the importance of teamwork, and being able to depend on each other.

Hopefully, the next three days would be enough to remind them how to play well together.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim sighed as he surveyed the supplies spread out on the ground.

They each had a bed roll, which was a good thing. He didn't think they'd survive having to cuddle together for warmth after the sun went down.

They each had a spare pair of NCIS sweats. They'd debated a bit about why Gibbs had bothered with the change of clothes, and had finally decided that he was probably worried about Ducky's reaction if it rained, and they had no dry things. It would certainly explain why they were sealed in giant zip-lock bags.

They each had a canteen full of water, and there was a good supply of both water purification tablets and matches. A small aluminium pot would let them boil water, and they had a pair of ancient-looking enamel mugs. Dehydration wouldn't be a concern, he thought, grateful to be spared the full sucking-dew-off-of-leaves version of Marine Survival 101.

They also had a large plastic tarp, but no actual tent. The gathering storm clouds made the waterproofing the tarp would provide a welcome small luxury. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he suspected that Gibbs's fear of Ducky's reaction was also responsible for them not having to manage without any way to really keep the rain out. He had a feeling that he'd be spending a much more uncomfortable weekend, if he didn't have Tony's plague-scarred lungs along for company.

The only real problem was going to be food. The meagre supply of uninteresting non-perishables that they'd been left with would not keep them both fed for three days. Of course, they wouldn't actually starve in that time, but Tony had almost used the emergency phone to call Gibbs and ask if he really wanted them to go without meals for much of the weekend, or if he'd forgotten to leave them another bag with the real food in it. But then Tim had found the fishing line and hooks tucked inside one of the pockets of one of the backpacks, and they'd realised to their dismay that Gibbs _intended_ them to have to supplement the menu through their own initiative... or be very hungry by the time they were rescued on Sunday.

X X X

Tony cursed as he hefted the last heavy rock into position at the edge of the tarp. Draped over a low, more-or-less-horizontal branch and weighted on two sides, it would provide a reasonable, if cramped, shelter.

He didn't like admitting that the probie was actually the one with all the outdoorsy experience, but he also knew that taking advantage of boy-scout-Tim's greater knowledge would make the weekend a little less unbearable than if he insisted on pulling rank and being in charge.

But, he thought sullenly, sucking on his pinched finger as he listened to Tim's instructions about the kind of evergreen branches he was supposed to help collect to provide a wind-break on the open ends of the shelter, that didn't mean he had to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim puffed gently on the tuft of dry grass, coaxing the weak flame into burning a little more enthusiastically. He offered it a few dead leaves, waiting patiently for it to become a viable fire before moving on to twigs. It was a while before he managed to get a decent flame going, but, finally, he was able to move an old iron grill that he'd found abandoned at the edge of the clearing into position on top of a couple of rocks and set a pot of water on it.

He willed it to boil quickly.

The powdered soup he'd spooned into the two mugs wouldn't be especially filling, but at least it would be relatively fast.

Shelter had been the first priority, and gathering enough firewood to keep them warm tonight had to be their next task.

But, with a bit of luck, they'd have time to try their hands at fishing before it got dark.

Because he had a feeling that the small tent would be unpleasant enough tonight, without them having to break into a can of beans for dinner.

X X X

Tony sat cross-legged beside the small creek, barely awake after more physical labour than he'd done in a long time, trying to decide if he was hoping to catch a fish, or hoping not to catch a fish.

He was hungry enough that he was willing to eat one, even though it was far from his favourite food, and he doubted that the wilds of Virginia would yield a lemon butter sauce for their catch.

But he strongly suspected that cleaning and gutting the thing would take care of his appetite long before the taste became an issue.


	4. Chapter 4

"...well, I didn't sleep very well, either, Tony! The ground was hard, I was hungry, and _you snored_ whenever you were asleep, and _fidgeted_ whenever you weren't! That doesn't change the fact that we need to gather firewood and at least try to catch some fish, unless you want to live on dried fruit and nuts for the next..."

"But we gathered firewood yesterday, Probie! Why...."

"Because we _used_ most of it last night! Fires do that..."

"Well, I'm too sore to..."

"You think I'm not?"

"You're the one who wants..."

"...us to not freeze to death when the sun goes down and it gets cold again! Because I'm _not_ sharing body heat with you! So, get off your..."

"No."

"Tony!"

"Hey!"

Tony resisted Tim's efforts to pull him to his feet. Finally, Tim gave up and instead grabbed both mugs and the pot and headed towards the creek. Tony watched as he scooped up a pot of water and poured it slowly over the mugs into the small hole they'd dug for 'dirty' water, rinsing off the remains of their breakfast of milkless instant oatmeal. Then he filled the pot again and set it over the fire to boil, with both mugs submerged inside it.

"Are you trying out for a good campkeeping badge, Probie?"

"No, Tony, I just don't want us to get sick."

"You are so anal..."

Something inside Tim snapped and he seized the pot, still cold after barely thirty seconds on the heat, and poured its contents over Tony's head.

Tony yelped, and for a long moment stared at Tim in surprise, rubbing his head where one of the mugs had landed painfully.

Then he leapt to his feet and seized Tim by the front of his shirt, propelling him backwards.

Tim struggled, freeing one arm. Striking out blindly, he caught Tony on the lip and felt his knuckles split against his partner's teeth.

Tony responded with a punch of his own, smiling with satisfaction when his fist connected hard enough to make Tim stumble briefly before falling flat on his ass.

His smile faded when Tim swept his feet out from under him with a well-aimed kick.

Tony rolled as he hit the ground, grabbing on to Tim and dragging him with him. A moment later, both men found themselves sprawled in the creek, soaking wet.

Finally spent, they sat there panting for a few minutes before dragging themselves to shore.

"Well, I guess we know why Gibbs left us a change of clothes."

Tim shot a dirty look at his partner.

"You don't really think he expected us to fight, do you, Tony?"

"You'd better hope so, Probie."

"Whuh?"

Tony snorted.

"Don't you remember the last time we..."

Tim paled.

"You're not going to _tell_ him, are you?!"

"No, but I don't think we're gonna have to _tell_ him. That black eye you're gonna have, and my split lip, will probably give it away."

"Maybe we can tell him we..."

"That we lost a fight with a fish?"

"Tony! It's not funny! If Gibbs..."

"Tim, calm down. I think it'll be..."

"Yeah. Ok. We better... ok... I'll just..."

McGee busied himself putting a fresh pot on to boil.

"Hey, at least Gibbs promised not to use a switch with you again! And he probably won't with me, if we're both... I mean..." Tim trailed off, gesturing vaguely at the trees that surrounded them.

Tony half turned away, suddenly sheepish.

"Uh... about that.... I... uh... kinda lied about being traumatised by a switch as a kid... and... uh... Gibbs knows that now.... so... uh... I think switches might be back on the menu..."

The blood drained from Tim's face as he processed the new information.

"Tony! Oh my God! Tony..."

"Hey! Don't hyperventilate on me, Probie. I still don't think Gibbs is gonna spank us for anything that happens this weekend. I think that's why he didn't stay... so we could work things out ourselves..."

"It's _survival training_, Tony! Not a team-building exercise..."

Tony snorted.

"Sure it is, Probie. Because Gibbs just happened to decide that we need to learn how to fend for ourselves in the forest, right after he found out that I told you he took a riding crop to me, and then you nearly got yourself killed by a spider you didn't believe I warned you about..."

Tim nodded slowly, agreeing that his partner might have a point, but he still wasn't reassured.

"Ok, sure, so we're supposed to work things out! Not break the 'no fighting' rule!"

"Would you calm down?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down? Gibbs is gonna..."

"Hey!"

Tony grabbed him by the arms and forced him to stand still.

"Do I have to throw you back into the river to get you to cool off?"

McGee finally stopped for breath.

"It's not a river, it's a cr..."

"Now that's more like it, McGeek!" Tony teased, relieved to see Tim smile weakly in return. "Now listen to me. You need to calm down. And if Gibbs doesn't think that us fighting was a legitimate part of this bonding exercise, I'll tell him I attacked you. All you did was defend yourself..."

"But..."

"Hey, there's no point in both of us getting out of here with a sore ass..."

"But I can't just let you..."

"You can get the next one, ok?"

"It's not like picking up the tab when we go out after a case!"

"Why not?"

"Because its..."

"You mean to tell me you wouldn't do the same thing, if it was you and Sarah out here and your Dad was..."

"But that's..."

"What? What brothers do? I never had a real brother growing up, but I've had enough fraternity brothers, and let me tell you, I never got shot at with any of them. So, I think that makes you..."

"Tony..."

"Hey, don't go all sappy on me..."

"Me?! You're the one..."

"I'm just saying... you're the closest thing I'm going to have to a kid brother, Probie. Well, unless my old man marries another younger woman..." Tony smiled wryly. "So, just shut up and let me look out for you, ok?"

Tim flushed.

"You know, Tony... I was always the oldest... I never had a pain-in-the-ass older brother to bug me, until I met you... and I never had someone protecting me... that was always my job, with my sister... and... uh... it's..."

The two men looked awkwardly at each other for a long moment. Finally, Tony jerked his head towards the tent where they'd stashed their bags.

"So, you think we should get out of these wet clothes?"


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs pulled off the highway. It was earlier than he'd told the boys he'd be back for them, but he didn't think they'd mind being rescued before dinner. And he suspected that the coffees he had just picked up for them would be appreciated, after a couple of days of caffeine deprivation.

A few minutes later he pulled into the campsite and smiled with pride. The makeshift tent would make any Marine proud. A roaring fire was blazing away, something roasting on a spit above it. His agents, both dressed in grey sweats, were lounging next to it, cups in hand.

To his surprise, they didn't immediately leap to their feet. Instead, they simply called out a 'Hi, Boss' and went back to their animated conversation.

Gibbs grabbed the three coffees and strolled over. As expected, they took the cups gratefully, carefully setting down the mugs they were already holding.

Noticing Gibbs's quizzical look, Tony explained, "Juniper berry tea. Tastes a bit like gin. If you left us out here much longer, we'd figure out a way to make a still..."

Gibbs laughed and sat down beside them.

On closer inspection, it was obvious that the weekend hadn't been without a few bumps. McGee had a black eye, Tony had a split lip, and the clothing that was still drying on an array of branches suggested that the sweats hadn't been chosen only because they were more comfortable. He'd expected as much, and was just relieved that they seemed to have worked through whatever problems they'd had.

"So, you ready to get out of here?"

He saw Tim breathe an obvious sigh of relief. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was eager to return to the comforts of civilisation, or because he had been worried about his reaction to the evidence that they'd been fighting.

To his surprise, Tony started protesting.

"Do we have to, Boss? The duck is almost ready, and we've got blueberries for dessert..."

Tim nodded eagerly in agreement.

Gibbs turned his attention away from his agents and looked around more carefully. One of the bags he'd used to pack the sweats in was now full to the brim with fresh berries. And the thing impaled on the spit did smell pretty good. _How they hell did they get themselves a duck_?! he wondered.

"Yeah, Boss, after all the work we put into that duck, we'd kinda..."

Gibbs smiled broadly and settled back.

"Ok," he agreed. "On one condition."

Two pairs of eyes narrowed warily.

"I want to hear the story behind _that_," he continued, gesturing at the duck.


End file.
